


Warming Up

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: John has hot chocolate and warm cuddles waiting for his wife and daughter after they get back from an afternoon of skating.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of doctorroseprompts' 31 Days of Ficmas event. It’s technically for the skating prompt, although hot chocolate pops up in here too.

John peeked out the window overlooking the kitchen sink and to the icy winter landscape beyond. A series of back to back (to back to back) storms had transformed their home into a winter wonderland. Tiny icicles clung to the bare branches of trees, and the late afternoon sun glared off of the fresh snow, hurting his eyes.

But beyond that was a small pond that had frozen solid a few weeks ago, and one his wife and little girl were currently skating on. He could just make them out, two bulky masses, bundled up from head to toe as they moved across the pond gracefully. He watched the smallest bundle make clumsy leaps and jumps across the ice, and he cringed whenever she fell down. But Rose was always there to pick her up again and give her a hug before they were back at it.

A dull ache of jealousy rippled through him for just a moment—he wanted to be skating with his daughter too—but he knew that wasn’t fair. Their little baby boy, with his fresh three-week-old skin, would be miserable outside. Besides, he’d taken their little girl with him to get the Christmas tree just last weekend. It was Rose’s turn for one-on-one time with their daughter.

He turned away from the window when he heard his son begin to whimper and whine from the living room.

“What’s the matter, eh?” he murmured, carefully lifting his baby from the bassinet. “Were you getting a little lonely out here all by yourself? Eh? Well Daddy’s here now. And Mummy and Jenny will be back inside soon. How about you help Daddy make them some cocoa for when they get in? They’re sure to be frozen.”

But the baby continued squirming in his arms as his little lungs let out louder cries.

“Oh, okay, then,” John whispered.

He took a bottle from the fridge and got it warmed up to feed his son. He’d just finished up when the front door opened up, and two blonde-haired, pink-cheeked girls walked in. A smile automatically spread across his lips as his wife and daughter stepped into the house.

“Did you have fun?” he asked, settling the baby back into his bassinet. He stepped up to Rose and pressed a kiss to her lips, then he crouched down and peppered kisses all across Jenny’s frozen face. “You’re a little ice cube!”

“S’cold out there, Daddy,” his five-year-old proclaimed.

“It is indeed,” he said. “How about you and Mummy get into dry clothes, and when you get back, Daddy will have hot chocolate waiting for you. Sound good?”

Her little ponytail bounced as she nodded, and she grabbed Rose’s hand and took off down the hall.

John turned back to the kitchen and filled the kettle and grabbed three mugs from the cabinet, and poured the hot chocolate mix into them all as the water heated. The kettle beeped just as he heard little feet pattering their way down the hall.

“Let’s get tucked onto the couch first,” John suggested, picking up his mug and Jenny’s as Rose grabbed her own.

When he stepped into the living room, he saw Jenny crouched beside her little brother, speaking softly to him as he slept. His heart melted low into his belly as he watched her for a few seconds before he sat down on the sofa and set the two mugs on the end table.

Rose settled in beside him, and he pressed a kiss to her hair, then opened his arms for his daughter.

“Remember, it’s really hot,” John warned, handing her the mug of hot chocolate. “Let it cool for a little bit. And blow on it. And take tiny sips.”

“I know, Daddy,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

He heard a stifled giggle from his wife, and he turned and pouted at her.

“Fine, go ahead and burn your tongue,” he said. “Don’t come crying to me.”

Rose tucked her head against his shoulder, then tilted her head to whisper, “Are you sure you don’t want to kiss it better?”

“Hmm, I guess I could,” John mused. “Only because I’m a doctor. And I took an oath to ensure the health and safety of all people under my care. That’s all.”

“Well, then, Doctor, I think I may have burnt my tongue,” she murmured, and he shivered as her breath hit his neck.

They couldn’t take their teasing any farther, not for another couple of weeks, but John still turned his head and caught her lips in a chaste kiss. Their lips met and parted sweetly, and on the last kiss, John let his tongue tease at her lips and swipe across her tongue, making her gasp.

“I proclaim your tongue to be perfectly healthy,” he said, pulling back with a wink. “The best tongue in all of Britain!”

Rose rolled her eyes, but pressed one last kiss to his neck before she tucked her head against his shoulder.

Jenny, bless her, was completely oblivious to her parents’ flirting, far too used to it by now. She sipped at her hot chocolate as she rested back against her father. 

She only made it through half the hot chocolate when John felt her begin to slump against him, and her mug tilted precariously. He took it from her and set it on the end table. With nothing in her hands, Jenny turned sideways onto his lap and leaned against his chest as her head fell forward, and she drifted to sleep.

Rose handed him a blanket, and he tucked it around his daughter. He wrapped one of his arms snugly around her little body while the other snaked around Rose’s shoulders. He hugged them both tightly, basking in the utter contentment and satisfaction he always felt when he was with his family.


End file.
